fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Deity of Sins
Chapter 1: Loneliness "It was a lonely day for me. I was nothing more but a slave and couldn't get a life to live with for my parents. They sold me to slavery in the Eclipse Kingdom and they made me stay there for the next 10 years. I managed to escape but i was soon caught and sentenced to life in exile on a lonely island far across the sea and there i was only on that island for 5 weeks... 5 Bloody weeks. And after that..." "Richter!" A young boy started to scream as he was finding him. "Richter! Where are you?" The voice started to increase in volume as a man with silver hair looked at the boy. "Arme? How did you find me?" The man with silver hair questioned the young boy as he started to hug him as a storm is coming. "Oh Richter. I thought i'd never see you again. Never ever." Arme started to cry as he was still hugging Richter. "Arme... you have to go back." Richter letted go of him then kneels to him. "This place is dangerous for kids like you. You could get killed and i would be blamed by my parents." "I won't leave you like before. They forced you to come with them and i couldn't do a thing to bring you back. But today... i won't leave you. Not this time." Richter starts to hug him then pushes him to his boat. "Let the wind carry you back to where you came from... leave me here to die in a deserted island." Richter starts to release the sails as the storm blows the boat to where he came from. Richter then started hearing his voice heard from far away. "RICHTER!!!" Arme screamed as loudly as he can then started crying. "ARME!!! LIVE!!!" Arme heard Richter's voice then started to cry as the boat started to depart on to Hargeon. Richter then went to find his house to protect himself from the storm. But when he arrived. He found out that his home was torn apart and screwed and then looked at a man with a gun pointing at him. "Who are you?" Richter asked with a serious expression. "Your worst... nightmare." The stranger pointed his gun at Richter and charged it with magic. "Bat Shot." The stranger shot a bullet that was shaped as a bat and it pierced through to his heart. Richter only heard his heart beating rapidly then slowly and at that moment, he heard one last beat, and he fell down with no breathing and no heartbeat. The stranger called on various crows that surrounded him and then before Richter's eyes turned into blackness, crows flew in separate directions and saw that the stranger was gone. The storm calmed down and then became calm and peaceful but heavy rain, thunder, and lightning we're still there. Richter was laying on a flower bed as he was about to go to the afterlife. Chapter 2: Rebirth "My life... was about to end in a flash after that shot. I couldn't hear anything... only my heart beating slower and slower... until the last beat was like my last breath. Just before i was about to die, the sun shined with all its might to get rid of the clouds, I saw someone descending from what i thought was heaven and came to me with a sad expression like she was about to cry..." "Richter... your brother wanted to save you from your exile on this island... Why did you take it away?" He woke up and then realized that he has wings on his back and that he was on a cloud. "What? How did i get there?" The mysterious girl looked at him and the walked to get a book. "Your in my house stupid... be respectful." She glared at him then looked at her book then started to read it. "W-What? What happened?" Richter looked at the mysterious girl as she stopped reading for now and then walks up to him and slaps him in the face. "Richter... you have given up your freedom and decided to remain here leaving your brother alone... why?" The mysterious girl looked at him with a questioned look while she is reading a book. "I wanted to make sure my brother wasn't part of what is happening to me right now." Richter started to shove her and goes inside her house. "The Eclipse Kingdom is after me... and i can't do a thing about it." Richter started to close the door but then realized that she didn't introduce herself yet. "Who are you? Richter questioned with a cold look. "My name is Gabriel, Gabriel Singeheart," The Mysterious girl uncloaked herself revealing a girl with purple hair and a gun. "And your in my house... don't do anything disgusting in there." Gabriel did a serious look to him as he then sneezed. "Excuse me... no wonder i-" Gabriel rushed into the house with a shocked expression. "I SAID DON'T DO ANYTHING DISGUSTING!!!" Gabriel slapped him in the face again and then kicked him out of her house. "Really? I got turned into a angel by some person i don't know about, we started to get along, you invited me to your house, i sneezed, and THIS was the thing i get? Getting kicked out!?" Gabriel was furious of what he said then bursts out laughing. "You we're brought back to life by "Some Person?" Gabriel then shot a bullet to Richter realizing that it didn't go though. "What? Normally bullets go thought a Angel's body... this is different. Like you we're meant to be something remarkable." Gabriel looked at him with a serious look then continued on reading her book. "Gabriel... what happened to me? I need to know how i became a angel." Richter then looked at a old man with a staff as he was walking towards him. "Who the hell are you-" "Richter! That's the man that made you a Angel... Rai Gardez. He chose you to become his successor." "Successor? Successor of what?" Richter then got hit in the head by Rai's staff. "Ow! Geez! What was that for!?" Richter looked at Rai with a death glare as he started to speak. "My friend! That's what you get for abandoning your brother! Now how do you feel about-" "I don't feel anything about Arme... i wanted to make him free from my suffering by the Eclipse Kingdom." Richter suddently noticed a pendulum on his hand which started to glow. "What is this?" "Your Pendulum." Rai looked at him with a creepy grin. "It holds Light Magic inside it so there you can defend yourself against anything that stands in your way and-" "Rai i think you should rest." Gabriel took him to a bed and then made him sleep. "Uh... what should i do with this Pendulum then?" Richter asked Gabriel with a confused look. "This Pendulum will guide you to where you must go... you must be prepared for the challenges that await you and the trails that you must complete in order to have your reward... 1 wish with the Ring of Wishes." Gabriel revealed stairs beside him as he was ready. "I won't fail you Gabriel... and you to Rai!" Richter started to walk down the stairs and use the Pendulum as a map to guide him to his first trail.